the devil's sparrow angels
by silentLuna22
Summary: Yami and Yugi are twins who were thrown out of hell, though they were separated. when their younger siblings show up, Yugi takes care of them until she meets up with her older twin. they train, talk and play. then their father, the devil, finds them. he brings them back to hell to beg for his 2 older children forgiveness. will they forgive them? what will happen? I know bad summary


_**don't own the show or the songs**_

* * *

Chapter 1: my small family

Yugi's pov

I ran through the sewers trying to get away from my pursuers. I ran through endless tunnels with five bags of food from the store. I ran until they lost sight of me. "I where that fucking little brat go?" I heard one of them ask. "How the fuck should I know? If we don't get those bags back or Yami-Sama will punish us severely for it." Another said cursing my name heavily. I smirked evilly and set off the traps. I heard screams of terror and fear. 'They don't worry about death they are just knocked out cold.' I thought to myself as I looked at the men who been chasing me. I then turn and made a run for it. We don't kill any one unless we feel that they could carry out the threat, rape me or Tea, and pay back. We are paid to kill people that pose a problem to others. It's our job. And we're damn good at it. We know all of each other skills. Death doesn't faze us at all, we killed before. I made it to our hide out. It's kinda like how the teenage mutant ninja turtles live but not as missy or as crazy. Though we do act like them in some ways. But let's not go into that. "Hey guys I stole some food from some guys what do you want?" I called out into the lair, as we call it. We got in from the show it was a good name for the place. Instantly I was swarmed by my younger brothers and sister. they were smaller than me but I didn't care. they also had a knack for calling my 'mama', but I shrug it off. I really didn't think what dad was thinking, sending them here. though I still didn't forgive him for what he did to me and Yami. though i didn't know where my big brother is. I was taken from the spot he told me to stay while he went to get groceries. "What did you get this time mama?" They all shouted in perfect sink, the have been calling me mama because they each drank some of my cursed blood. I smiled at them and gave them the bags. "Take what you want but save some for me ok?" I asked sitting down on the couch. I watched them took what they want and ate. We didn't really need to eat we just need it to keep our strength. "Here mama there still some left." Joey said two of the bags, they were untouched. Warmth swelled inside my body. 'They didn't touch them. Aw that's what makes me love them more.' I thought smiling slightly at the blonde. "Thanks Joe." I said as I took out some food. After all it _was_ dinner for tonight.

* * *

Yami's pov

I was furious at my men; they were fooled by a child, a god damn child who is in the fifth grade. "Let me get this straight the bags I sent you to go get was stolen and BY A BOY NO LESS!" I yelled in rage. "You, my top men, and yet you were outsmarted by a boy, a child in elementary school." I growled out in anger. I glared at them for an answer. "Lord Yami I don't think that the boy is in school at all. He's was dressed in rags when he approach us. He offered to help us carry half of your bags. It was only until we were outside that the boy made off with the other half of the bags my lord." Denji explained, adding more fuel to the fire. "I want the brat here in front of me and I want it done now!" I growled as they ran to get their task done. "What do you have on this boy Ben?" I asked the man as he came up to me, fear in his eyes. "The boy's name is Yugi, he has no last name. He around 10 years old. There are other kids that are always with him. They are never apart. If you separate them they will tear a whole city apart to find each other. They go to the same school and the classes are next to them. Yugi is now in the fifth grade. Yugi and his small group are well known as the devil's sparrows. And they live up to the name the gangs and streets kids had given them. They might be young but they are known to take out a person who needs to be sent to hell. If it's a soul that needs to be sent to haven then Yugi will do it. They pose a threat to governments. They are a well-known assassination group despite their young age. If they were to expand sir they could take over the world." Ben explained fearfully. I was in shock. The boy was an assassin. "Who trained the boy?" I asked him as fear slowly climbed into my gut. Somehow I don't want to know the answer at all. "That's the thing my lord he had no teacher. He trained himself to such an extent that it couldn't be matched by anyone but those he trained. In the streets the group is also as the devil's sparrow angels, but the young boy is well-known as the sparrow king, the sparrow angel, or the crystal sparrow. Those who went up against the group are high class criminals that are wanted by all of the governments in the world, but it seems that they act like more allies than enemies. But there are real enemies that small group and their allies have made. Those kids are a dangerous group. That boy, Yugi, is a mother hen. He is extremely protective of his group. And they are just as protective of the boy himself. They protect and love each other. The thing about them is that they're not human at all, and I believe they don't know about being demons at all." Ben added leaving me shocked beyond my core. "I have a picture of the child my lord. He is a very beautiful creature, it saddens and scares me with the look he is sporting." Ben said quietly, I gave him a questioning look, wondering what he meant by that. He walked up and gave me a picture a picture of the boy. I looked at the picture, and there, was boy who like my younger twin. He had blonde bangs, and the rest of his hair is purple and white. He had purple eyes, it was turned into slits. But what strikes fear into my heart is that the child has the most dangerous and evil sadistic grin on the on his face. There were four other children with him with the same expression on their faces; it brought fear into my heart. "What the hell?! These are kids!? They look more like savage animals!" I yelled fear had a grip on my heart. I don't want see this kind of look on anyone at all, especially on a child. "What kind of life did these kids live?" I asked Ben, I looked at him. "I don't like a look like this on anyone especially a child, these are not kids, and these are demons of hell. I can tell humans from demons, and these kids are demons among demons." I said, tears slid down my childhood friend's face. "How could they be? The life they lived it's was a life worse than hell. Whoever don't like these five kids must have tempered with their fate and change it must really hate them. They are nothing but innocent children." Ben said choking slightly. A lone tear escape my eye. It was the only thing that showed that I agree with him. it was heart breaking to see a look like that on a child. "ben give me the name of the school they go to." I said and he nodded at me. I will find out what happened to them that made this way.

* * *

hell's story

no's one pov

in a place like hell. nothing was in peace. not since the incident that took the Devil's youngest angels. they were the only ones who could reveal the devil's power and make him fight back, however he had older children with the power of heaven and hell. sadly they were neglected and was sent to earth for a unknown reason. though, the devil's lover hated the angels with a passion. so she sent them to earth and made sure they couldn't comeback. though she forgot to strip them of their powers. she thought that she did her lord a favor. she never been so wrong. when the demon lord found what had happened, she was sent to the darkest pits of hell until she decides to bring them back. what she didn't know was that those angels was the her lord's children. she had sealed own fate the moment she set her eyes on those kids. they one they will be her down fall. she should've left the moment she threw them out of hell's domain. it is said that the Devil went to earth to search for his lost children. but they were never found. many believed that one day, their angels will returned to them.

* * *

Zenji's pov

I sat on my throne with a dark scowl firmly on my lips. I was angry and worried. Worried because I didn't know where my children were, angry because of what god did to tried to do. it cause a war between us. a war that hell was winning. once we win we will force the older angels to look for my children. everyone in hell was enrage by what god did. he tried to steal our angels away. once the war is over, we will bring our little angels back. my guards came in running up to me. "my lord, we found a picture of the heirs." one of the said as he looked at me in panic. "show me. now." I said as the pulled up on the screen in front of me. I sat there as they set everything up. "they were in battle when we took these." one of them explained as the screen turned on. the pictures showed up on the screen. what shocked me was the screen showed me. pictures of Tea, Joey, Tristen, Yugi and Seto. they all had blood on their faces, and they had sadistic looks on there faces. Yugi's hair was longer and was wilder, but in this picture became his hair even wilder. the color of his hair was white and dark purple with blonde bangs the worst thing about was I didn't know a damn thing about him or Yami. Tea's hair was longer. it wasn't brown, it was red. a bloody scarlet. Seto's, Joey's and Tristen's hair were a deep blue. but it didn't matter. they were covered in blood. their hands were stained with blood. they had already made their made their first kills. it made my blood boil to know that I wasn't there for them. I stood up and went to the darkest pits of hell. when I reached my intended destination, I glared into the cage. there was a woman, who's skin was caked by the dirt. "you bitch. you planned this." I said as I glared darkly at her. she shook her head. "no I didn't plan this to happen, my lord. I just wanted to have you to myself. that was all." she said and I slapped her. "don't speak lies. you will be used for pleasure and as a slave. nothing more." I said before I turned away and walked away. she screamed after me. I was going to find my kids.

* * *

Yugi's and Yami's pov

 ** _dream starts(memory)_**

 _"daddy look. I did it!" Tea yelled out as our father turned to her. Yugi and Yami was up in a tree watching the perfect family train and play. they sighed and turned away. Yami and Yugi were the oldest, though they were neglected. they barely ate. the only times they did was breakfast. though Yugi can't seem to hold down his food. "Yami do you want to train?" Yugi asked her older twin looking up to where the older twin was. he looked down at his younger twin and nodded. they dropped down with a light thud. Yugi and Yami walked to the training ground near here. they didn't notice that their father and younger siblings saw them and followed the two twins. once the boys reached their destination, they bowed to each other and walked to the opposite sides of the field. "it's a fight to kill." Yami called out and Yugi nodded at him. they got into stances. Zenji and the younger children watched as the twins took off at each other. they threw kicks, punches, and attacks at each other. the one thing that Zenji noticed that both boys were smiling as they trained. they watched the beautiful battle between the two beautiful boys. after 3 hours brother tired out. they laid on the ground with large smiles on their faces. then they started laughing. they jumped up and started to play with each other. their laughter filled the air. Zenji, his daughter and sons watched as the twins played and laughed. it was then that they realized that they neglected their own family members. Zenji watched as his two older twins played and talk like they didn't have a care in the world. like they didn't anyone but each other. he then grew angry that they grew stronger without his help. he then punished them. he sent both of them to earth and left them there on their own. not knowing what trauma he caused, he continued to train his other children before they too disappeared. he then realized his mistake and tried and failed to find all of them._

 ** _dream ends(memory)_**

brother and sister woke up gasping for air. tears ran down their cheeks. Yami touched his cheek while Yugi wiped her face to hid the tears. Yami and Yugi stood up and went to their bathrooms. they washed their faces and stood there. _'it's just a memory! it's in the past! forget it!'_ they yelled at themselves before one last tear ran down their cheeks. they looked at the mirror and saw the other. they looked away and went back to bed. but they never went to sleep. how could they? they never went back to sleep after a dream of the past. they couldn't help but wonder if the other is alright.


End file.
